Nose Grazing
by kap0w
Summary: It's a slow day at NCIS. Tony is bored so he goes to Kate for entertainment. [ONESHOT][TATE][Healthy dose of Fluffiness]


I think I need an anti-NCIS type of medication. Seriously. I was meant to be on **hiatus **of writing anymore NCIS fics of any sort during and after _SwaB_. Heh swab. Anywho I was watching an episode of the OC and I'm like woah. Potential. So yesh, the OC has influenced me to do this fic. shakes fist… aww but I can't stay angry at you . Ahem anyway, little fluffy oneshot, similar to my other sketch-related-NCIS-fic.

And I still don't anything and don't mean any infringement and what-not on anything/anyone

* * *

Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo was bored. And a bored Anthony DiNozzo wasn't a good thing on a slow day at NCIS. He had tried his computer games. Got bored. Tried annoying Probie. But he left to see Abby. He wasn't game enough to try anything on Gibbs. It was probably a good thing he left to get coffee a few blocks away. And that left Kate. He peeked over his computer monitor inconspicuously to see what she did to beat the boredom. What he saw surprised him. She didn't look bored at all. Infact, she was completely engrossed in what she was doing to even notice him sidle up to her as he knelt down beside her and stared at her.

"Hellooo," Tony leaned over and whistled in her ear.

Kate practically jumped out of her chair, sending Tony sprawled on the floor, holding his nose and whimpering.

"Geez Tony, what the hell was that for?" Kate asked, quickly regaining her composure.

"Me! You're the one who hit me in the freaking face with a damn hard cover notebook!" Tony complained, "You could have done me some serious damage to this masterpiece," he motioned to his face.

Kate noticed a slight trickle of blood coming from his nose.

"Shoot Tony, I didn't mean to hurt you, here," she extended her hand and helped Tony to his feet. "Tilt your head back and pinch your nose,' she ordered him then passed him a tissue off her desk, pushing the cause of injury out of reach as she did so.

Tony noticed the subtle movement of Kate attempting to hide the book and his eyebrows raised. What _had_ she been doing to startle her that much? This wasn't the Kate that he worked with.

"Kate, what were you-" he started but she cut him off.

"Don't talk until the bleedings stopped. Do you need any ice?" she asked, dodging what he was going to say.

Tony removed his hands from his nose and gingerly patted it.

"Well, it was a close call, but I think I'll live," he joked, then went back to his question. "Kate what were you doing anyway?" He reached over and took the book.

Kate snatched it from him and felt a blush creep up her neck.

"Drawing," she replied, avoiding his gaze.

Tony smiled his megawatt smile. "Show us then," he requested eagerly. He knew that Kate was a fairly good field artist and it interesting him to see what she had been working on.

Kate ducked her head to hide her face and wordlessly handed the book to Tony. He skimmed through it briefly until he came to the most recent picture.

"Wow, Kate, that's, wow," he seemed lost for words and tried to gather his thoughts. "I never knew I looked so good," he teased to cover up his surprised reaction. Still smiling he turned the book back over to Kate, showing her the portrait of Tony lounging at his desk that she had been drawing until he had interrupted her.

Kate rolled her eyes, trying to think of a comeback. "I was bored. I draw when I'm bored… and when Gibbs isn't around," she added. "Besides, you're the only person here, what did you expect to see? A sketch of those filing cabinets over there? The water tank perhaps?" she was on a role to cover up the true intentions of the sketch. "Or maybe I would resort to drawing this lovely view we have over here," she motioned towards Tony's possessions dropped haphazardly around his work area.

Tony's heart sank a little bit, but hequickly had a brainwave.

"You know," he started as he grabbed her book back and a stubby pencil off her desk, 'I know I can draw crime scenes and all, but I haven't really got the hang of drawing people properly" his tongue poked out of the side as he concentrated on drawing a person on a blank page in Kate's book.

Kate quirked her eyebrow at what Tony was attempting to do and rolled her eyes at the excuse of a person he was trying to draw.

"Tony, if that's the way you hold everything short and stubby in your hands, I –"she cut of there at the thought of what she could be implying in Tony's twisted mind.

Tony didn't stop drawing but his eyes flicked over to Kate and a smile tugged at his mouth.

"Katie, I see your mind is acquainted with the gutter," he teased and attempted to draw some decent eyes on his persons face.

He felt movement near his shoulder and saw Kate right next to him, grinning at his art.

"And again, everything is sex to you, isn't it Tony," she said, "What I was actually saying is you're holding the pencil all wrong. Here," she placed her hand on his and moved his fingers on the pencil so they weren't gripping it in a stronghold. Then she proceeded to move his hand around the paper so it made a fairly face-looking shape. Tony wasn't really interested in the shape his pencil was making, but was looking intently at Kate, as her face softened and she smiled as she went on to draw the outline of the neck, shoulders and arms. He felt his hand stop moving as she stopped guiding him.

"You what else helps when drawing?" she asked him softly.

"Nuh," Tony stumbled for words, as he was still staring, transfixed, at Kate, who was now looking back at him, an amused glint in her eyes.

"Actually looking at the paper," she said.

Tony stole a glance at the paper and saw that his ugly face thing had become an outline of an upright man. Then he looked back to Kate. He couldn't believe how close she was to him. Her hands was still resting on his and their eyes were searching each others curiously.

Tony started to talk as he felt himself moving even closer, "You… are a good teacher Katie," he murmured.

"Am I?" she whispered and unselfconsciously glanced at his lips. She bit her lip and looked quickly back up to his eyes.

Feeling Tony's breath gave her goosebumps and she felt the blush creeping up her neck again.

Then their noses grazed.

"DiNozzo get the van! Kate, get McGee! We gotta case!" Gibbs' sharp bark brought them both to reality. Both jumped away from each other as if electrocuted as Gibbs came into view, case in one hand coffee in the other.

"Uh I-I'm on it," Kate hurridly grabbed her things and went off to the elevator to get McGee, glancing back at Tony as she did so. Once she was in the elevator she touched her nose softly.

Tony was still in a daze, and he caught the glance Kate gave him. He watched her go into the elevator and was left staring at the closed doors. He wasn't aware of anything around him.

"DiNozzo. DiNozzo!" Gibbs threw the van keys at Tony's head, breaking him out of his thoughts. Tony frowned and bent to pick them up, then went to his desk to gather up his things. His nose was tingling.

Gibbs watched him, faintly amused.

"Hurry up DiNozzo," he ordered as he walked past him to the elevator again, "Or I'll throw Kate's book at you this time."

Tony stared after him.

"Huh?"

* * *

Now I should get back to writing the next chapter for SwaB instead of being **distracted** by oneshots xD

_R&R pretty please xD_

Over and Out


End file.
